Orinoco (Shrek) part 21 - That's What Friends Are For
(Orinoco goes outside and is surprised to see Berk gathering rocks and sticks to make what appears to be a wall.) *Orinoco: Berk? What are you doing? *Berk: I think you of all people would recognize a wall when you see one. *Orinoco: Well, yeah. But the wall is supposed to go around my swamp, not through it. *Berk: It is. See? There's your half and this is my half. *Orinoco: (saracstically) Oh, your half? *Berk: Yes, my half. I helped rescue the prince. I did half the work. I get half the booty. Now give me that big old rock, the one that looks like your head. (After hearing this, Orinoco angrily walks up to Berk and tries to push her away with a stick.) *Orinoco: Back off! *Berk: No, you back off! *Orinoco: This is my swamp! *Berk: Our swamp! *Orinoco: Let go, Berkie! *Berk: You let go! *Orinoco: Stubborn idiots! *Berk: Smelly Womble! *Orinoco: FINE! (Berk angrily walks away and drops the stick causing Orinoco to fall to the ground. But Berk doesn't give up so easily and starts following her.) *Berk: Hey! Hey! Come back here! I'm not through with you yet! *Orinoco: Well, I'm through with you! *Berk: Uh-uh! You know, with you it's always, "Me, me, me!" Well, guess what? Now it's my turn! So you just shut up and pay attention! You are mean to me! You insult me and you don't appreciate anything I do! You're always pushing me around or pushing me away! *Orinoco: Oh, yeah? If I treated you so bad, how come you came back? *Berk: Because that's what friends do. They forgive each other! *Orinoco: Oh, yeah. Yeah. You're right, Eilonwy. I forgive you.. FOR STABBING ME IN THE BACK! (Orinoco angrily enters the outhouse and slams the door behind him.) *Berk: (groans) You're so wrapped up in layers, onion boy, you're afraid of your own feelings! *Orinoco: (from inside the outhouse) Go away! *Berk: See? There you are doing it again, just like you did to Nellie, and all he ever did was like you, maybe even love you. *Orinoco: Love me?! He said I was ugly! A hideous creature! I heard the two of you talking! *Berk: He wasn't talking about you, he was talking about-- (he remembers her promise to Nellie) --uh, somebody else. (Orinoco suddenly comes out of the outhouse, slowly and calmly.) *Orinoco: He... wasn't talking about me? Well, then who was he talking about? *Berk: Uh-uh! No way! I ain't saying anything! You don't wanna listen to me, right? Right? *Orinoco: Berk... *Berk: No. (He turns away from her.) *Orinoco: (sarcastically) Okay. Look, I'm sorry,alright? (Orinoco just gives her a stern look. Berk takes a deep breath and sighs.) *Orinoco: I'm sorry. I guess I am just a big, stupid, ugly Womble. Can you ever forgive me? (Berk thinks for a minute and becomes happy again.) *Berk: Hey, that's what friends are for right? *Orinoco: Right. Friends? *Berk: Friends. (Berk shakes Orinoco by the hand in agreement.) *Orinoco: So, uh, what did Nellie say about me? *Berk: What are you asking me for? Why don't you just go ask him? (Berk suddenly remembers something.) *Orinoco: The wedding! We'll never make it in time! *Berk: (laughs) Never fear! For if there's a will, there's a way, and I have a way! (Berk lets out a loud whistle and a huge roar fills the swamp. Suddenly, Taran appears from out of the forest. Cleo is shocked with amazement.) *Orinoco: Berk?! *Berk: (laughs) I guess it's just my animal magnetism! *Orinoco: (laughs) Oh, come here you! Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Shrek Parts Category:Parts Category:Scenes